


魏叶古风

by aya10



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 魏叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya10/pseuds/aya10





	魏叶古风

蓝溪阁老阁主退隐之后便没人知道他去了哪儿，有人说是被喻阁主打败后无颜面见世人于是不告而别，也有人说大约厌了江湖打打杀杀娶了个媳妇归隐田园了，各种说法不一，林林总总算来却是能出一套话本子。

而话题中的昔年蛊王蓝溪阁主魏琛此刻却熟门熟路地摸进了兴欣镖局总镖头叶修的客房，说话间手已经探进了被子。触手一片柔韧暖热，魏琛当下脸色一僵，咬牙骂了一句便掀开了被子。  
果然，此人被子下未着寸缕。

这动静委实大了些，叶修朦朦胧胧睁开了眼，抬腿一脚踹在了魏琛撑在床边的腿上，骂了句老淫贼，翻身就要睡，却被人一把扣住了腰。

魏琛伸手在叶修胸口摸了两把，捻起了左胸口一颗乳粒揉搓，一边凑近叶修的脸急切道：“好娘子，让为夫肏肏你。”

叶修一手推开他的脸，嫌弃道：“谁是你娘子？”

魏琛嘿嘿一笑，埋头对着那乳粒重重一吮，听耳边叶修闷哼一声，才道：“娘子连里衣也未穿，可是在等为夫来摸摸？这倒是为夫的不是了。”

叶修呼吸也急促了起来，两人自半月前兵分两路便再未见面，甫一碰面便是干柴烈火，最是经不得撩拨，偏生魏琛这厮对他身体熟悉至极，三两下便摸得他睡意全无，呼吸灼烫。  
他平复了一下呼吸，急促道：“要做便做，动静小些，沐橙小唐在隔壁。”

魏琛这便把被子整个掀了开，一边埋首在叶修颈窝里胡乱舔吻，一边含糊不清道：“让为夫好好看看，一别半月，娘子的奶尖儿倒是比上次见时红了些。”

叶修脸上发烫，他最是受不了这人床上荤话不断，推了他一把，低声道：“少些…少些废话！”

“那便不说废话了…”魏阁主齿间叼了叶修一颗乳粒，一手已经摸进了叶修腿间，“娘子最喜欢为夫这柄肉杵，每回见到都欢喜得直流水……”

叶修恼得咬了他一口。魏琛却突然抬起头，扣着他后脑勺攫住了叶总镖的唇舌。  
这张嘴平日最是欠，此刻却柔软可欺，无穷缠绵。  
魏琛一手握着叶修半硬的肉物，指尖细细抚弄顶端小孔，一边嘴里不停：“我初见你时便想试试这张嘴的功夫了，想你一边哭，一边骂我老淫贼，我就硬得发疼……”

叶总镖仰起头呵呵一笑：“手下败将。”

魏琛最是受不了他这幅模样，手中一紧，便听叶修闷哼一声，支起身跪在叶修身前，仔细分开了他两条腿。

烛光昏黄，一时之间只有两人的呼吸声。

虽说刚才一直在让魏琛闭嘴，可当此人当真闭了嘴，一言不发仔细盯着他腿间羞处时他又觉得浑身不自在，皮肤不知被哪里的热气蒸的通红，叶修哑声道：“莫看了，有甚么好看的。”  
一手去伸手拉被子。  
却被魏琛按在了床上。

魏琛不说话，却是伸手碰了碰那挺直的肉杵，囊袋，顺着会阴，一路慢慢滑到了那深红色的密处。

“好看…”他舔了舔嘴唇，出口才发现自己的声音几乎哑不成声，“娘子此处…好看极了…”

他说着，已是旋着指尖，挤进了一段指节。  
叶修内里早已习惯此人触碰，当下便无比热情的簇拥上去，直叫魏琛吸了口气。

“娘子…放松些…”魏琛俯下身啄吻着叶修身前肉物，一手仔细抚弄囊袋，叶修只觉得大腿内侧酸软至极，忍不住发抖着夹住了魏琛的头。  
魏琛低声一笑，对着叶修那物顶端吹了口气，叶修整个人抖了一下，魏琛却是寻机又往里送了一截。

他一边细细开拓，一边抬头去看叶修，嘴上还不停：“好娘子，这处吸得这般紧可不成，可有自己弄过？”

叶修脸颊酡红，目中满是春情，此时要害分明都在别人手中，却还是一挑眉，道：“我自己弄都比你弄得舒服些。”

魏琛气乐了，小混蛋敬酒不吃吃罚酒，手指一屈便在某处按了下去，随后叶总镖整个人夸张的抖了一下，身前那物一颤，竟是吐了口精水出来。

魏琛在那顶端揉了一把，又仰头去亲叶修的嘴，含糊道：“娘子莫急…为夫这便来伺候你了……”


End file.
